


not before I've had my coffee

by tailoredshirt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mornings, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought Saturday mornings were for sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	not before I've had my coffee

_**FIC: not before I've had my coffee (Steve/Danny, PG-13)**_  
 **Title:** not before I've had my coffee  
 **Pairing:** Steve/Danny  
 **Rating/content:** PG-13 for talk of sex; no spoilers  
 **Word count:** ~400  
 **A/N:** Was supposed to be working and wrote this instead, whoops. Just some schmoop because I felt like it. Thanks to [](http://shes-gone.livejournal.com/profile)[**shes_gone**](http://shes-gone.livejournal.com/) for glancing over it.

*****

Steve wakes to the sound of birds squawking at each other just outside of his window. He blinks against the sunlight and turns over. Danny, who is curled up on the far side of the bed, stirs when he feels the bed moving.

"Time is it?" he slurs, and Steve grabs his watch from the nightstand.

"7:30."

Danny groans low in his throat and rolls over again to go back to sleep. He's wearing a ratty old t-shirt and his hair is sticking up in a million directions. Steve presses himself against Danny's back and rests his chin on Danny's shoulder.

" _What_?"

"You're so grouchy," says Steve. "Want me to make some coffee?"

"Why is your face right in my face right now?" says Danny, turning away from him to burrow further into the pillow.

"It's Saturday. We don't have to work. I could make breakfast, and then we could go for a walk on the beach or something."

"Walk on the beach?" says Danny. "Gee, I don't know, Steve. Can I bring my walker?"

"Huh?"

Danny rolls his eyes. "What are we, eighty? We can go for a walk on the beach when I qualify for the senior citizen discount at Denny's. Until then, Saturday mornings are for sleeping late."

"I thought Saturday mornings were for sex."

"Saturday mornings _used_ to be for sex. I'm too old for that now. I'd rather sleep."

"We had sex last Saturday and you weren't too old then."

"Yeah, that raid this week? You jumping onto a dumpster from four stories up? Shaved five years off my life, at least."

Steve considers this for a moment. "So basically, you're too old for sex and too young for walking on the beach?"

"Now you're catching on."

Steve hums thoughtfully. "How about this. You can go take a shower while I make breakfast, and we'll take a walk on the beach. Then we can come back and have sex."

Danny rolls over to give him an incredulous look. "Exactly what am _I_ getting out of this?"

"Well...sex," says Steve. "With me."

"Oh, sex with _you_ , why didn't you say so."

"And pancakes."

Danny starts to protest then sighs and sinks back into the pillow. "Pancakes sound good."

Steve grins and kisses him on the mouth. "I'll go get your walker ready."  



End file.
